narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Onwa Hikaeme
is a jōnin from Tobikakurenai Village. She is famous due to her skills with medical ninjutsu and also because of her Kekkei Tōta, the Purification Release. Because of such fame she is also known as the since alone Onwa saved an entire platoon of Tobikakurenai's shinobi during the . Background Onwa born around the same time as in Tobikakurenai. In her time at academy she showed great skills in controlling defensive ninjutsu, but she was one of the worst in her class when she had to use a genjutsu. Even having difficulty with such techniques in particular she passed with good grades when she did her test to become genin. She was not the best in the class, but was above average in all subjects (even genjutsu because she was very good in the theoretical part). She, along with Iwaburo and Mo Yamakaze were part of Chika Taisuisō's team , an experient jōnin who had participated in the Second Shinobi World War, when he had commanded Tobikakurenai's medical platoon. Seeing that Onwa possessed peculiar defensive ninjutsu abilities, he encouraged her to study about medicine while training to strengthen her offensive jutsu and also her taijutsu and genjutsu. Since then, Onwa became Chika's particular apprentice and after that her skills became so extraordinary that at eighteen she had already surpassed her master and was not only better than the Konoha's Slug Princess, Tsunade. Because of such skills and fame, Onwa became known as the . While studying about medicine ninja, Onwa realized she had a different color on her chakra than her mates. So she asked to the Third Tobikage if he knew why such a singularity. After successive tests and some experiments with her chakra, Onwa discovered that she had a peculiar Kekkei Tōta, the Purification Release, which would enable her to develop new techniques that could complement her medical work. The discovery of such skill awakened in Chika a greater interest on the skills of his pupil. Onwa and her sensei were ordered by the Tobikage to lead Tobikakurenai's medical platoon during the . During the almost uninterrupted fighting between Tobikakurenai and its enemies (mainly Kirigakure and Takigakure) Onwa had to use all her medical knowledge to assist the most of their allies. With her sensei and partiular master's help she improved her skills at each treatment. Because of the number of Tobikakurenai's shinobi and the importance of each battle, Onwa was forced to separate from Chika and lead alone more than half of the medical platoon which headed to the Land of Hot Water where a group of Yugakure shinobi could help to sabotage one of the main plans of Takigakure if received in exchange medical help because all their medical-nin had been killed during the last attack they suffered. However, Onwa's platoon was surprised by a trap set by Takigakure's shinobi who had killed Tobikakurenai's allies and armed hundreds of explosive traps against its enemies. Even wounded and weakened, Onwa began her work as a medical trying to cure the most of her men. Using all her knowledge in medicine, her unique abilities created from her Kekkei Tōta and a lot of willpower, she was able to save all of her subordinates, even if at the end of this performance she had fainted because all her reserves of chakra were exhausted and all the gauze she had was over. Since that day, she was recognized as one of the world's best medical shinobi, and then began to be called Twin of Tsunade. At nineteen, Onwa was invited by her sensei to experience some new medical techniques that could make her surpass Tsunade as the number one medical-nin of the world. For weeks they trained and studied in the laboratory that Chika had in the Land of Rain. Most of the experiments and practices required a high degree of expertise in advanced medicine, great control over her chakra and (many times) cold blood because they were required to dissect cadavers. Initially Onwa believed that such demands were the price to pay for progress (this idea was repeatedly stimulated by Chika), however, as the training progressed, Onwa began to suspect from the ideals of her sensei. When she decided to leave the training, Chika became aggressive and forced her to continue. So, he revealed to his student that such training that they were performing were of , and that once their studies were completed they would leave the village and become allied to in order to begin a mass training of medical-nin specialized in Dark Medicine. Even in captivity, Onwa repeatedly tried to communicate with her village, but all attempts were thwarted by Chika and other shinobi from Amegakure who were ordered to protect the lab. The following night that Onwa managed to defeat two of the guards and send a letter revealing the true identity of her sensei, Tobikakurenai shinobi and even the Tobikage invaded the lab with an arrest warrant against Chika. Even if the best ninja in the village had been called, Chika used his secret jutsu and the Dark Medicine to defeat most of the shinobi and let the Tobikage seriously injured. Shortly before leaving the laboratory in an attempt to reach to Amegakure, Chika was surprised by two of his pupils that awaited him for a battle. Onwa never revealed what actually happened during that battle for anyone, the only people who know the truth are the Tobikage, since even Iwaburo was unconscious after facing Chika. The official version that was passed in the village was that Onwa used the Ravines Final Doom Technique in Chika and then sealed the skills of the master and than months later Chika had committed suicide because he was disgusted with the fact of not being able to perform any techniques. However, there is a rumor that, using the same technique, Onwa had killed her sensei because she believed that he was too dangerous to remain alive, even unable to perform any jutsu and could pass his knowledge on Dark Medicine to other shinobi. This rumor was never denied, although there are efforts to make it not be disclosed or mentioned. Currently Onwa threat slap and kick with force anyone who ask her about what happened. Years after overcoming her kidnapping and her sensei's betrayal, Onwa was designated by the Tobikage to take a team of new genins from the village. Onwa lead the Team 5 which had three very unique and special children: Sokai, a shy young boy who liked to listen to music all the time who had great skills with ninjutsu; Miyuki Hisajima, a kind, intelligent girl, skillful with long-range attacks and who Onwa noticed a tendency to be able to become a medical-nin and Himitsu Yumekuni, a member of the famous Yumekuni Clan with a diverse knowledge in genjutsu. Train the Team 5 was not easy, but they soon gained recognition and fame as the Tobikakurenai's Strongest Team. However, during the Attempt of the Land of Wood, the team had to be scrapped when Miyuki was seriously injured and can not continue life as shinobi. Onwa blamed herself for months for not having prevented her pupil to fight and also for failing to cure her. Still, Miyuki always considered her the world's best sensei and never blamed her because of her accident. Personality Even worrying enough with her appearance, Onwa is not a person who wishes the lust, even though her vanity is undeniable. As a child she was a observer and shy girl, who feared being ridiculed because of her difficulties with genjutsu. As grew and became more mature she started to be more outgoing and socialized more easily with people, especially when she became a teenager and the boys of the village began to have romantic feelings for her. She takes her goals seriously and possessed a taste for studying the materials she love, especially medicine. After the incident involving her sensei and Amegakure, Onwa started to be more careful about the people who are close to her, which made her a very cautious and suspicious person. The only people that she admits entirely trust are her pupils and her former teammates. Appearance Onwa is a woman who is always very concerned with her appearance and the first impression that she will let for people that she does not know. So for her, her face should always be impeccably made-up, to hide any imperfection she deems "ugly", so along with her shinobi outfit she also carries a makeup kit. Her red hair is voluminous and well combed, with long strands that sometimes hide her eyes. She is usually seen using a blue kimono that covers her dark blue zip-up tunic. She put her forehead protector around her right arm after her jōnin promotion, because since becoming genin she used to wear the forehead protector over her forehead. As a child, after her promotion to chūnin Onwa used constantly Tobikakurenai's standert flak jacket, but after becoming jōnin, she decided to leave the flak jacket aside and use lighter clothes. According to Shigeki, Onwa is a woman who "knows that is beautiful, but still struggles to look further". Abilities Even having some trouble during her childhood, Onwa managed to overcome most of her problems as a ninja and now has become one of the most reliable and skilled shinobi from Tobikakurenai. Since she engaged in study and become a medical-nin, her skills, her instincts and her attention increased considerably, which made her the most skilled ninja of her former team, which consisted of two other established shinobi. Intelligence Onwa always presents herself as a calm and patient person who always analyzes all possible and feasible possibilities before making a decision, which makes her a born leader, especially to train inexperienced young people. Onwa possessed an advanced awareness of the issues that are addressed to her and the problems that need solving. Her reasoning is fast and her decisions are as accurate as her hands holding a scalpel. The need to have a special appreciation for study when someone wants be a medical-nin reinforced Onwa's knowledge, so she knows the name of every bone or vein in the human body. She also has the gift to see if there is any physical problem with another person within minutes of contact, and also can quickly analyze the weaknesses and the mechanisms of any new jutsu that is presented to her. Ninjutsu Medical Ninjutsu From the moment she began to study medicine, Onwa gained fame and recognition in her village. Her skills with medicine techniques, added to her kekkei tōta's techniques have enabled her to become the most influential and prestigious medical-nin from her village, and being known as one of the world's best medical, losing, of course, to Tsunade. Her specific training on medicinal techniques allowed her to learn the more superficial techniques about medicine and also more advanced techniques, some of which are required to use electric waves or a more detailed knowledge about the human body. Onwa also had a smattering about Dark Medicine, due to the plan of her sensei who instructed her to learn the technique, without her knowledge. But she asked for specialists in mind techniques that any knowledge of the forbidden technique was erased from her memory. Poison Techniques Even as a medical Onwa commonly is seen fighting hard in her battles, since before she became a medical-nin, she had trained hard offensive techniques. But when she does not uses techniques related to her natural chakra attacks, Onwa uses poison against her enemies. She also learned the Poison Mist, and often she puts poison in her senbon before launches it against her opponent. Nature Transformation Normally medical-nin prefer not to get into battles because their physical integrity is essential when they have to perform a treatment, so medical-nin are more commonly seen away from battles, preserving themselves so that later they can heal their allies. Onwa, however is always seen doing her best in any fight that she participates, because before becoming a medical-nin, she had trained fairly offensive techniques that utilize her natural transformation. She is able to perform fire, water and lightning techniquess, such as making fire erupts from her body, to create electric currents or controls water. Stats Trivia *Onwa (温和) means "mild" while Hikaeme (控え目) means "reserved", referring to her characteristics. *Onwa's favorite foods are dango, ebi sakamushi and itamae. Her least favourite type of food is spicy-tasting food. *Her favourite phrase is "Take it easy" (気楽に,Kiraku ni). *Onwa has completed 457 official missions in total: 78 D-rank, 69 C-rank, 251 B-rank, 56 A-rank, 3 S-rank. Quotes *(To Chika Taisuisō) "I'm not good with offensive jutsu, sensei. I know this. So I want to be like you, want to become a medical-nin to be able to take care of those who defended me when I couldn't fight the same way they do." *(To her platoon after the ambush in the Land of Hot Water) "I know you're in pain, I'm too. I know you're scared of dying, I'm too. But be sure that I'll use all my skills in medicine to cure you. Even if it costs my life!" *(To Urusai, about Chika) "He was my sensei, my mentor, but he betrayed the village, betray my principles and almost caused me to become the same thing he has become. I hate him." *(To Mo and Iwaburo) "Iwaburo, you talk so much about confidence, but after what happened with Chika, I don't know who else I can trust. I just know that... you're my best friends since we became genin then... Today I can only trust you... I hope I never regret it, because if I regret it, I swear I'll beat you too much..." *(To the Team Onwa) "Now you're my pupils! This can be good, as can be bad, it'll be up to you to choose! But starting today, we're a team and the weakness of you will be my weakness, and vice versa! So I want you to know that I don't like when I have weakness, and that I'll train you for that we become the number one team of the village!" *(To Miyuki Hisajima) "I failed with you, Miyuki ... All my knowledge couldn't help you. I don't deserve the fame that I received. Someone who can't even protect their own students can't receive the trust of others. Miyuki ... I'm sorry!"